


Snow Miser & Heat Miser X Female Reader (18+)

by FantasyLover369



Category: A Miser Brothers' Christmas (2008), A Year Without a Santa Claus (1974)
Genre: Abuse, Age Difference, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Big Brothers, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Breast Fucking, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Butt Slapping, Christmas, Christmas Smut, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Come Eating, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Comedy, Corporal Punishment, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dark Comedy, Dirty Jokes, Discipline, Dom/sub, Domestic, Dominance, Ejaculate, Elf Sex, Elves, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Erotica, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face Punching, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Fantasy, Female Ejaculation, Fire, Fire Powers, Flirting, Floor Sex, French Kissing, Fucked Up, Fucking, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Gentle Kissing, Gratuitous Smut, Holidays, Homosexuality, Humorous Ending, Hurt, Ice Powers, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Incest, Incest Kink, Intense, Jokes, Kidnapping, Kissing, Lactation Kink, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, Lust, Male Homosexuality, Maledom, Maledom/Femsub, Masochism, Master/Slave, Multiple Orgasms, Naked Female Clothed Male, Naughty, Neck Kissing, Nipple Torture, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Past Rape/Non-con, Penis In Vagina Sex, Penis Size, Perversion, Physical Abuse, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Punching, Punishment, Rape, Rape Fantasy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sadism, Santa's Elves, Seduction, Sex, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Humor, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Violence, Sexy Times, Shameless Smut, Simultaneous Orgasm, Size Kink, Skull Fucking, Slapping, Slaves, Snow and Ice, Surprise Ending, Surprise Kissing, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Tit Torture, Torture, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28994796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyLover369/pseuds/FantasyLover369
Summary: You are an elf girl (not Doris, another one), held captive as a sex slave by the two Miser Brothers, Mr. Snow and Mr. Heat.
Relationships: Heat Miser/Reader, Snow Miser/Reader
Kudos: 11





	Snow Miser & Heat Miser X Female Reader (18+)

**Author's Note:**

> In A Year Without A Santa Claus, Heat Miser called Snow Miser a Tutti Frutti Snowcone. Tutti Frutti is slang for gay men. Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmm
> 
> THE FEMALE CHARACTER IS 18+

While stealthily crawling on all fours in an attempt to escape, hoping the Miser brothers won't notice you over their raucous bickering, you can't resist listening out of curiosity.   
"I can't believe how obsessive you are! You won't even let me have her for five minutes! Even that conceited Wind Bag has more manners than you!"  
"Listen, Winter Romeo, she's been drooling like a bucket ever since she laid eyes on me. Look! She can barely walk straight!"  
"It's quite obvious she is craving for my cock, not your unwashed monstrosity. Besides, you've spanked the poor thing so much, she can barely sit down."  
"Hah! Maybe it's because I have more girth!"  
"Furthermore, you kept her for three days!"  
"You kept for a week! Who's obsessive now, snow hog?"  
"She needs someone gentle and caring, not a crude hothead."  
"Yeah, right. Even though it's clear that my pet likes it rough and tough, like me."  
"You mean, our pet? Come now. She needs to be rewarded with love and affection. A bit of teasing, maybe, but not that severe. But, of course, you'd never understand boundaries, being the aggressive flaming perv that you are! It's no wonder you have no friends!"  
"Oh, yeah?"   
"Yeah!"  
"Well, since you just won't give up, let's ask her then."  
"Fine!"   
"Fine!!"  
"Oh, sweet-cheeks. Come here a moment."  
"Daddy's got something to ask you."  
You stop in your tracks, paralyzed, hiding in the hallway with a bitter taste of defeat. There's nothing but silence, except for the drumming of your heart and your erratic breathing. Then you hear each of the brothers call your name, beckoning you to return like two doting fathers, and a sense of relief eases the tension within the atmosphere. Like a child that's been caught red-handed, you shamefully patter out into the main room to stand in front of them.  
"Y-y-yes? I'm here."  
You gulp as the otherworldly beings tower over you, grinning, their voices soft and alluring, hiding their true intentions. Despite your insatiate appetite for their cock and balls, your imaginations of their sticky frosting coating your walls day and night, you don't want to get them into trouble. Santa is searching for you, and if he reports the situation to Mother Nature, she probably won't be pleased about the news of her two sons holding captive one of his elves as a sex slave while feeding it nothing but libido enhancement pills for almost two weeks. Suddenly, Heat Miser takes your hand, and you flinch out of fear he'd slap you senseless like he did yesterday, which makes them elicit a villainous cackle.  
"Isn't she adorable? Like a precious snow angel."  
"More like a dainty flame."  
"Aww, her knees are trembling. Are you afraid?"  
"Don't be scared, toots. Daddy's gonna see to it that you swallow every last drop of his boiling eggnog tonight."  
"Give daddy that mouth, sugar lips. He's got a treat for you, and it's glazed this time."  
"Let daddy punish you for being naughty."  
"You make me wanna melt inside you. Won't you play with daddy just a little bit, my peppermint cake?"   
"My balls are heavy with come."  
"I need you so bad."  
Their endless imploring is like music to your ears, each gently making love to you with amorous words that spellbind you. You adore both of them and the attention they lavish you with daily. However, this is for their own good.   
"I'd love to stay, but I must go. Bye!"  
You turn to scurry off into the hallways, immediately regretting it when Snowy teleports in front of you and catches you, an arm firmly wrapped around your waist and the other holding the back of your head, pushing it forward. You can practically taste those luscious, frigid lips as they're barely an inch apart from meeting yours. All forms of anxiety fade when you dare to gaze into his dreamy eyes, and you embrace him back, hoping it will last longer. Apart from his romantic kiss, his cold, musky cologne is the only thing that's keeping you in reality.  
"Where are you going, pudding? You're not leaving your daddy, are you? Of course, not. You need me. You yearn for me. Don't you, my little pear tarte?"  
He coos, guiding his cold fingers down your spine to your buttocks, which he squeezes, then locks lips with you again, vehemently this time. You can feel the hypnotic pulse of his tumescence under the fabric, almost ripping through it, desperate to fuck you, to fill your belly with its seed. You want his cock to tear you apart so bad, your moist womb vibrates with desire at the mere thought of it. Then Hot Stuff grabs your arm, and a tug of war commences between the brothers as they yank you like a doll, once again arguing.  
"Let her go!"  
"No, you!"  
"Never!"  
"Control yourself, ash-for-brains!"  
"So, help me, if you don't let her go, I'll... I'll make you somehow!"  
"You really are as dumb as I thought!"  
"G-guys, there's no need to fight. Really. Ouch!"  
Suddenly, an object falls out of your jacket, and they stop to see what it is. Shockingly, you've been stealing the brothers' possessions, well, at least just one.   
"My ruby! Oh, wait till I get my hands on you!"  
Exclaims Mr. Hundred-And-One, giving you a dirty look. Then, another object drops when his brother shakes your jacket, and like that, Mr. Ten-Below's demeanor changes, a sinister tone overshadows his voice, his charming smile widens.  
"My sapphire? Oh, you are really asking for it now, pumpkin."  
"Now she's asking for it? Really?"  
"Daddy will have to teach you a lesson you'll never forget, and I'll make sure of that."  
"No, wait! I'm sorry! Don't hurt me, please!"  
You cower in fear, hands interlaced, realizing the dire consequences of your action. You fear Snow Miser, but his brother, even more, knowing he'll buffet you with his flames till your flesh is marred. He is callous, unmerciful, and a pure sadist.  
"Bah! Typical elf. Now she is playing the victim. I say we make her pay the price."  
"May I ask, what were you going to do with our belongings?"  
"...N-nothing. I wasn't going to sell them."  
"Will you stop playing therapist and start giving that wretched criminal what she deserves! She stole the gemstones Mother gave us!"  
"Alright then."  
After flinging you to the floor, they proceed to viciously undress you, searching for more stolen goods while molesting your naked body, shaming you for being a slutty thief, and slapping you. They each tweak your nipples, forcefully lactating you, and greedily consume your motherly syrup. They seem to enjoy almost popping your tits while hurting them with their elemental powers, even fucking them without mercy and almost coming, chortling whenever you yelp in agony. No matter how hard you cry, you internally relish every second of the abuse.  
"Take your hands off your face!"  
"Do as daddy says, or he'll punish you."  
"I said take your fucking hands off your face, you skank!"  
"Don't make me freeze you, cupcake."  
Tearfully, you disobey them, forcing the brothers to each pin your hands behind your back as they tell you who's boss. They love hearing the quaver in your voice, for it gives them a rush, a sense of power over you, to control you. Mr. White Christmas loves Santa's elves, mainly because of their rare beauty and also for being on good business terms with Jolly Old St. Nick. On the other hand, Heat Miser, who genuinely loathes your kind, gains profound joy in punishing you for the injustice he has to suffer yearly, for the neglect from his mother, and for the mischief from certain elves. Even Snowy blushes whenever his brother slaps you, smiling fondly at him. This intensifies your hatred for the flaming being, and you start to headbutt and kick him, even spitting in his face. Unfazed, he continues to hold you by the wrist, snickering.  
"Let me go, you fucking pig!"  
"Now, now, sugarplum. No need to get upset."  
Upon seeing Snow's tactics are unsuccessful, and you turn against him, Heat quickly thwacks you on the jaw with his fist, then clutches your scarlet cheeks and gazes into your eyes, his voice smooth yet piercing. His fiery fingers steadily burn your skin to gain your utmost attention.  
"Listen here, cunt. You treat my brother like that one more time, and you'll be looking like Christmas turkey. Now you don't want that, do you? Then you fucking obey me. You're daddy's favorite girl, eh? Yes, you are."   
Still squeezing your cheeks, he kisses you and places your hand on his cock while doing so. You remain mute, suffocating in your rapid breathing, a tear trickling down his fingers. Although you abhor his behavior, the abuse arouses you, the capriciousness, the aggression, and sheer virility bewitch you. He ceases the kiss by pushing you into the wall, finally releasing your burnt cheeks, leaving you more docile than earlier.  
"Look how willing she is now. I don't blame her."  
"That's how you treat a slutty brat."  
"I missed you so much, sweetheart. Suck my swollen balls, baby. They're carrying all this milk for you."  
Mr. Cool brings your face to his crotch, ordering you to remove his leggings and throw them aside. As you do so, his massive cock smears its sugar, which leaks from its cerulean cap, across your mouth. Its potent smell awakens you, invigorating your feminine appetite, and causes you to salivate. You hurriedly deliver a tongue-bath to his wrinkly scrotum, rubbing yourself in it, while Heat Miser watches with glee. You love him with all your heart. You long to make his cock and balls feel loved and special, to drain them, to be their fucking slave for eternity.   
"I love you, daddy."  
"I love you, too, baby-girl. Such a good girl."  
Old Winter's been waiting for this moment to destroy your whorish neck, and his aching cock needs your love. Therefore, without hesitation, he plunges his organ down your narrow gorge till he is balls-deep, his trembling hands almost ripping your hair out from the sheer delight as he struggles to remain composed for the first time, but fails, and thus ineluctably gives in, fucking you with all his might, giving you a throatgasm. Meanwhile, Hot Boy kneels, places your thighs on his shoulders, and spreads your cheeks to fervidly savor your hairless pussy, and titillates it with his warm tongue that becomes hotter as he progresses.   
"Baby, I can eat you out all day. Let's see how tight you are down there after all that fucking."  
You almost scream when his tongue slips in and arouses your g-spot. He feasts on you as if he's never had a morsel to eat, eliciting bestial sounds as he smothers himself with your pussycat, French kissing it with unbridled passion. A sensual sense of exhilaration swells down there, chiefly your textured canal that curves and tightens from the stimulation, including the warmth.   
"Oh, darling. Your neck... It's fucking tight!"  
Snow Miser's flesh is so sensitive, your vibrating neck alone drives him crazy. Your pussy swells from the rapturous sounds and its taut walls expand and moisten in response to his orgasmic voice. Hearing his brother moan like that while raping your throat thrills Mr. Green Christmas, so he pulls his legging down just enough to unveil his jiggling stallion that's weighty with vanilla, a thick strand dangling from its bulbous tip.  
"She's coming, brother. Nngh!'"  
Your breathing accelerates, your screams crescendo, and your eyes roll when a wave of unalloyed pleasure surges across your anatomy, rendering you breathless and sweaty, inundating Mr. Sun's mouth with your burst of lemonade. Thirsty, he guzzles it down before giving your pussy a kiss and a smack on your rosy ass. Amid the climax, Mr. Cool's swollen balls twitch, and he slams into your throat one last time before his sherbet inundates your belly and cheeks. Your high-pitch internal screech tickles his mushroom, making him swoon with inexorable joy.  
"Now, look at the mess you've made!"  
Heat Miser smirks, looking smug in his sequin shirt that's drenched, standing in a puddle of your secretion. When Snow unplugs your oral cavity, the residual fluid flows out and splashes onto the floor as your head hangs, panting, holding onto his thighs.   
"I can only imagine how horny you are after swallowing four more pills this morning. Hehe."  
He is right. Deep within your core, you're still tingling, burning, sensitive even to a fleeting touch, desiring to get fucked again like you haven't been for years. Furthermore, your body is submerged in rampant urges, emotions, and feverish from the endless arousal, especially when seeing Mr. Heat's cock wobble as he removes his come-stained leggings.   
"Give me that cock, Hot daddy!"  
As soon as your hands are wrapped around his cock, while licking its foaming tip, he verges climax almost instantly.  
"Oh, god. I'm so close."  
"Already?"  
"Her scent got me all worked up. Fuck, I'm coming!"  
With mouth open wide and tongue lolled, you let him burst his champagne all over you, some dribbling onto your tits, coating you till you look like you swam in sperm.   
"Take it to the bedroom?"  
"Of course. You think we're just gonna stand here with our dicks in our hands? Besides, your plan was to share!"  
"I was asking her, not you."  
"Why are you even asking her? It's more fun when she resists. Come on. Follow me."  
"Follow you?"  
"Obviously, since we're in my house."  
"Ugh, very well."  
Upon entering his pimento bedroom and tossing you onto the velvet mattress, they each lie next to you, grinning, their veinous cocks throbbing from the slightest movement of your hands. And those swollen balls, those palatable, fleshly globes that are stuffed with eggnog, enthrall you. You can't stop staring at them, imagining the amount of milk they can provide you with for nourishment. And since you've already sucked off Mr. Icicle, his brother obviously deserves to be orally served next.   
"Daddy. You're next."  
"Huh? Which one?"  
"Snowy."  
"With pleasure, my dear."  
"Of course, they always talk to him first."  
Now Heat Miser's attitude quickly changes when you get on all fours to lick his big, fat cock, absorbing its leakage, inhaling it, cherishing it with all your heart and soul, fucking your sore throat as Snow Miser did, and always glancing at him during the deed. Moreover, you can't stop handling his balls to feel their weight, wishing they were slapping you right now. However, you begin to struggle the second something huge strikes your a-spot, making you lose focus, and this upsets Daddy Heat.   
"You're doing it all wrong. This time, I'll go easy on you."  
He shoves you downward till your lips reach his manly pubic bush, smothering you in it as he holds you down, and massages your bulging neck to feel his spicy candy cane under your skin. After all, it was stretched countless times, and you are glad it hasn't popped yet.   
"There. That's more like it. Ooh, yes, keep screaming, sweetie."  
Ice Boy's staccato, strong thrusts send pleasureful ripples across your body, from bottom to top, slowly intoxicating you with each impact, rendering you uncontrollable and sick with lust. Your desire for their cocks to annihilate you is now tripled, and your head feels unnaturally light, yet heavy, somewhat dizzy, with a whirling sensation inside your precious womb that keeps intensifying. You feel as if you're going to swoon from the ecstasy, yet you remain, eyes crossed, unable to fully process the paroxysm of glory you are experiencing. And, despite all that, you fellate the flaming being, you want to please him and his brother, you want to worship them, and to do so, you must be obedient and loyal. Therefore, with whatever iota of sobriety that lingers, you attempt to concentrate and skull-fuck yourself but fail, ultimately succumbing to the mind-numbing pleasure, too weak to bob your head even once.   
"Is she coming?"  
"Not yet."  
Hot Boy gets on his knees, still inside, and vigorously fucks you, waking you from the orgasmic trance.   
"I don't really blame her though, I always liked the way you fuck."  
"Getting too excited, Hot Cakes?"  
"You have no idea."  
Suddenly, Snowy's thrusts weaken, and you hear sloppy kisses coupled with raspy moans. The knowledge of the Miser brothers French kissing and fucking you at the same time is the most beautiful thing you could have imagined.   
"Oh, stop. You'll make me melt, brother."  
"Don't tempt me!"  
As the passionate kissing continues, they fuck you even harder, reveling in the lust for each other, and you, as well. Eventually, none of you can withhold any longer, and the next thing you know is surging swirls of thick cream overflowing inside you, spurting outward from the tight space, soaking the bed, along with yours.   
"Swallow my hooch, you dirty slut!"  
Heat Miser commands, thwacking your head with his fiery palm.  
"Mmm, I love the way you dominate, you fucking perv."  
"Is that an invitation?"  
"Maybe."  
When they withdraw, the excess cream spills from your gaping hole when you rise to embrace the Miser brothers, and a large pit is left inside your belly from Mr. Sun's sweaty cock. Vulnerable, nothing but a tool of gratification for these titanic deities, it's something you can't deny that you love, to be dominated and owned by such men, since they are the only ones who treat you like daddy.   
"Don't tease me too much, brother. You know full well I never hold back."  
"Sounds good to me."  
You eagerly watch them smooch, sandwiched between them, drooling at the lascivious sight, wishing you'd have the chance to orally worship their assholes like that.  
"Are you two gonna fuck?"  
You eagerly ask, to which Mr. Snow replies.  
"Well, should we, brother?"  
"Maybe."  
"What are you staring at?"  
"What's that beeping on her wrist?"  
Heat Miser turns flaming red upon recognizing the object in question.  
"Huh? Is that a GPS?? Why you little!"  
"Control your blood-pressure, spice cake. It's not that bad."  
"Really? Not that bad?!"  
"Maybe instead of throwing a tantrum like you always do, you should actually do something about it, like this."  
Mr. Winter removes your watch and wrecks it via cryokinesis. While you watch him do so, still horny, he smugly smiles as he takes off his shirt, scarf, and gloves, then proceeds to do the same with his brother, but he refuses.   
"Oh, come on, daddy. Don't be shy. I wanna play with you shirtless."  
"Yeah, daddy, do it. I wanna see it, too."  
"Alright, you two. Just make it quick. I don't want Mother Nature to know about this."  
Once he's removed his sequin shirt, Heat Miser reclines and lets Snowy take over from there. In the meanwhile, you sit back and watch from a distance, toying with your swollen clit.   
"It's been such a long time, brother. Look at it. So hideous and veiny, and that smell. Mmm."  
"Keep talking like that, and I'll come in your hands."  
"Don't tempt me."  
You observe how gently he touches his brother's enormous steak, stroking it slowly but firmly, blushing, enraptured by his magnificent beast. As he passes his azure tongue across the slimy surface of its cap, he engulfs it with his lips and proceeds to suck it, swallowing him whole with ease, without gagging even once, looking orgasmic from each movement. The way his pale lips cover those veins is almost bewitching, and his sensuous moans -- even Hot Boy is impressed.   
"Were you always this horny for me?"  
"You couldn't tell? Well, I shouldn't have expected you to, anyhow."  
"What was I supposed to do? Read your mind? Ugh."  
"No. To be honest, something about you always made me go crazy., Perhaps it's your chubby build. You're so adorable when you're angry."  
"Enough with my chubby build! You're sounding like Mother again!"  
"But that's what I like, a hefty daddy like you. Am I right?"  
"Absolutely. Oh, my!"  
You reply, finally achieving climax, a little too early, but that's alright. While Snowy is now busy wallowing in the softness of his brother's ballsack, bathing it in saliva, you find yourself attracted to his well-rounded ass. Mr. Winter's throbbing cock looks neglected and craving for affection.   
"Oh, Penelope!"  
As soon as he calls your name, you perk up, brimming with enthusiasm, wondering what the next job will be, though you have a feeling it's gonna be nasty.  
"Yes, daddy?"  
"What a good, obedient girl. Isn't she, Snowy?"  
Remarks Heat Miser, proud of his new elf slave, and smiles at you, which further excites you since his kindness is quite rare.  
"She most certainly is! See? Even a little bit of love can go a long way. Now, come here, my little ice princess. That's right. Over there."  
You grasp his manly buns, and the second you see his hairless man pussy, you inhale its juicy scent and give it a thorough lick before planting your quivering lips on it. You furiously French kiss his donut hole like there's no tomorrow, going as deep as you can with your tongue, reaching inside his textured passageway, which he loves. The louder he moans, the more vigorously you make love to his honeypot. Moreover, you stroke his cock at the same time, adding to the lust-fueled thrill.  
"Oh, my! You've got the mouth for it, sweetheart! Now I understand why it's so hard to concentrate. Mmph!"  
"Quit chattering and keep sucking, Tutti-Fruity!"  
Orders Mr. Sun, tugging on Snow and smothering him in his sperm-soaked scrotum. He complies with the request and thus continues to clean each of the fat globes, stuffing his mouth full while never breaking eye-contact. His succulent asshole is so warm and sweet, you could gourmandize on it for a whole day, pleasuring him with your mouth that's good for nothing except oral sex. You wish you had a colossal dildo to pump his narrow rectum, enjoying how it tightens whenever you penetrate it with your fingers.  
"Have you fucked your brother before?"  
"Couple times. Why? You wanna watch me do it?"  
"Yes, daddy! Please! Please, do it for me!"  
"Hehe, you little perv. Sounds good to me."  
Immediately, Snow Miser rises, wiping the honey off his face, and sits back, tired and horny, waiting for his brother to make the next move. Heat takes him into his arms, overcome with lust for his brother, as they both gaze into each other's eyes with love for a moment before locking lips. Snowy loves it when his brother is rough and disrespectful. When their tongues meet and entwine, he slaps his ass before spreading their cheeks to rub his throbbing cock between them. Heat notices you enjoying the scene, playing with your moist jellybean, and gets an idea.   
"Like what you see?"  
"I love it, daddy. Nngh."  
"Are you almost coming?"  
"Yes, sir."  
"Already? Haha! What a nympho! Aww, you too, babe?"  
Mr. Heat grins, seeing pearly droplets trickle down his brother's cock.  
"I have an idea."  
Heat Miser's plan is flawless. Balls-deep, sweaty, and nonstop thrusting, the only thing missing is fisting. With him on top, you on the bottom, and his brother in between, it's only a matter of time until their cocks start to froth like champagne.   
"Oh, sugar plump. You're still fucking tight."  
"I'm coming, daddy. Keep fucking me."  
"Brother... I'm gonna fucking come... Inside you."  
Heat is breathless from all the pleasure, from Snowy's virginal tightness that seems to get better the harder he fucks him.   
"Don't tell me that's all you got, Magma Mouth! You can fuck me harder than that! Ooh! Fill me with your come, you fucking pervert!"  
"Fill me, too, Snow daddy! I want your eggnog!"   
The sound of soggy balls slapping ass cheeks and lascivious moans thunder inside the room until multiple secretions burst outward onto the mattress, soaking it, and the Miser brothers sink down upon you, ecstatic, and everyone's ravished orifice foam with bubbling cascades of sperm. 

Meanwhile:

"Aw, shit. Not again. Do we really need this slut, Mr. Claus? She keeps getting fucked by one of these Miser beings every year. And besides, they won't even let her go unless we give them something in exchange. North Wind was the worst. And Heat Miser always insults me, that jerk."  
"Ho-ho-hoe! Of course, we need her, Hermey! She works for free. Plus, she does the job when that battle-ax isn't around."   
"You mean your wife, sir?"  
"Don't gotta rub it in, boy."   
"Sorry, sir."  
"Where is she, anyway? Have you seen her, Rudolph? No? Probably sucking them off. No wonder the weather is fucked up."


End file.
